


Anniversary

by jaimistoryteller



Series: Sunrise Cafe [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha James, Celebrations, Family, Fluff, M/M, Omega John, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4579212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James plans a surprise for his tenth anniversary of bonding to John</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pampering

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Rare Pair Bingo-Word: Lips
> 
> Tumblr about my stories: [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thank you for any form of communication, I love it and it keeps me writing!
> 
> Lots of Thanks to NoOridinarySouthernGirl who gave me the idea for this when talking about the prompts one day.

John’s POV  
When he woke up this morning it was to an empty bed and by himself within the flat. At nine months pregnant he really does not like waking up alone. A few minutes after he wakes up but before he has a chance to get up and moving around, he hears his front door opening and closing, followed by footsteps on his stairs.

“Johnny-boy!” His brother’s sing-song voice comes floating to him, “I’m here to get you ready for your big day!”

Groaning, he tries rolling off of the bed but his ungainly stomach gets in the way.

A minute later, his older brother slips into the room, just about skipping. “You’re going to get pampered today so that when you celebrate your tenth bonding anniversary you're feeling your best. To start with you are getting out of bed and eating breakfast, ‘Bastian is making it now. After breakfast we are going to the spa for the day, I have already made an appointment with a masseuse who specializes in pregnancy massages. When you are done with that you have an appointment with the aromatherapist, followed by getting a manicure and pedicure. Then we are getting you into your new suit and ready for your meeting with your mate.”

Groaning again, he presses an arm across his eyes, “Jim,” he whines.

“John!” his brother replies in his sing-song tone, “Come on, it’s not often that my lovely gets to cook or I get to pamper you.”

Sighing, he lifts his arm off his eyes and stares at the alpha who is dancing in place next to him, his scent is full of excitement and happiness, a rare thing with his brother, at least on the positive end of the spectrum. “Help me up, getting out of bed by myself is a bit difficult. Where is James?”

Instead of answering him, his brother takes his hand, while placing his second on his back and helping him roll to a sitting position before helping him stand.

“Can you make it to the bathroom or do you need a hand?” the dark-haired genius inquires with a tilt of his head.

“I can make it,” he grumbles, before muttering, “Might need a hand up though.”

Tiredly, he waddles to the loo in order to use the bathroom before managing to pull himself up and heads down to the dining area where his brother is leaning casually against the wall by the door to the kitchen.

“Sit, sit, sit,” his brother prompts him, before bustling into the kitchen.

A few minutes later both alphas slip out of the kitchen and into the dining room. Both of them are carrying trays in their hands. With a pleased expression on his face, his brother sets one of the plates from the tray down in front of him, and motions to his partner to do the same. Startled, he stares at all of the food. There are several different types of eggs, bacon, ham, sausage, French toast, raisin bread, and toast with jam. They have also brought him orange juice and milk.

“I’m not going to be able to eat all of this,” he mutters.

Grinning at him, the alphas take seats on either side of him with their own plates, emptying their trays.

“That’s alright! Eat as much as the three of you can stomach, then relax while ‘Bastian here cleans up. You have a very busy day.” His brother tells him excitedly. “I do so love to spoil you.”

Shaking his head, he tucks in, missing his morning tea but understanding why he doesn’t have one. Breakfast goes smoothly, even if he spends most of it pining for his mate, and wanting to nest. He has a feeling that he is not going to have a chance to nest today because his brother is going to keep him too busy. When he is done eating, he pushes the plates away, sighing contently and considering going back to bed. He is actually surprised by how much he had eaten, he must have been hungrier than he thought.

“You can nap in the car,” Jim states while Sebastian sets to cleaning everything up, “That way I don’t have to try waking you until we reach our destination.”

“You realize I am in my pajamas?” he asks in amusement, his brother must have realized he was sleepy.

Smiling, his brother nods once, “Of course! I can see that clearly, and it works fine for where we are going, I booked the entire place for just us to avoid any problems. There will only be betas and sterile omegas on site to keep from aggravating your hormones and senses, and all of the people who will be pampering you are betas.” Standing, the older man moves next to him, offering him a hand up, “Now lets go rest while ‘Bastian gets things cleaned up in here and returns it to your preferred order.”

He considers arguing for a moment but knows it wouldn’t work, his brother can be very stubborn, so he just accepts the hand and goes out to the vehicle with his brother. When they slide into the sleek car, he is ever so happy that Jim sits next to him since it allows him to rest his head on his shoulder. Slowly he breathes in his brother’s familiar and familial scent. Closing his eyes, he drifts off to sleep while he waits.

The next time he opens his eyes, the car is in motion, and his nose is pressed at an odd angle against his brother’s throat, his body twisted awkwardly.

Sitting up, he rubs his eyes, blinking a few times before inquiring, “So where are we?”

“Nearly there, Johnny-boy, nearly there.” His brother replies with another smile.

Jim’s smiles are far more speaking than anything about his brother at times. They can be cruel, kind, gentle, angry, amused, happy, furious, vicious, and any other combination of emotion. He is one of the few alpha’s he knows who can use his facial expression to relay what he wants as well as he does words and scent. Truthfully, he cannot think of too many occasions when his brother has used scent while he is around.

Not long after he starts thinking about all the ways his brother expresses emotions and thoughts, they arrive at their destination.

Jim helps him out of the car and into the spa parlor where he is greeted by an older beta woman with a kind smile and easy-going manner. Not long after that, another pair of betas appears to show him to the masseuse. He is leery at first of allowing the beta to give him a massage, particularly after the beta asks him to take everything but his pants off, but he relaxes and decides to do so when he spots his two family alphas leaning casually against the wall by the door, their sharp eyes watching the betas carefully. Knowing his brother the way he does, there is nothing that is going to harm him here. If they tried they would have very short and painful lives.

So he relaxes into it, and once he does, he finds himself greatly enjoying the way those talented hands are working the kinks out of his muscles that his mate had been unable to get.

“You are in excellent condition, how often do you see a masseuse?” the beta inquires as she works on his lower back.

“I don’t, my mate likes to take care of me,” he answers drowsily. This is putting him to sleep as his body relaxes under the talented hands.

He can hear the smile in her voice, “That’s good, a lot of alphas do not take care of their mate like that, they see it as beneath them. Go ahead and rest, pregnancy can be tiring, I will wake you when you need to move.”

Despite the nap in the car, he quickly drifts off, still aware but not as aware as he normally is. Thankfully, Jim and Sebastian have moved closer and are keeping a close eye on things for him. Their reassuring scent fills his nose as he drifts.

When the massage is done, she lets him relax there for a bit before encouraging him to move about before his next spa treatment. The rest of the time there seems to go in a blur up until he is done and ready to get dressed again.

He nearly groans when Jim presents him with a maternity suit because he is not sure why he needs a suit at all. Still, it’s too tiring to argue and he is feeling pretty good right now. It is embarrassing, but he has to have his brother’s help getting everything fastened and in place since he cannot reach or bend very well.

“Why am I dressed up Jim?” he inquires as his brother slips his a new pair very comfortable feeling of dress shoes on his feet.

“Because tonight is a special occasion and your alpha asked if I could help you get ready,” his brother answers, there is disdain in his voice when he says alpha, but he knows that his brother has not forgiven James for his going through AOS.

“Thank you,” he murmurs sincerely, happy his brother is trying despite his distaste for the older alpha.

Straightening up, his brother gently touches his cheek, “Always, John, always.” Switching back to his sing-song voice, he asks, “Are you ready? It’s nearly time and we need to get on the road!”

He nods, trusting that whatever is planned is going to be a good thing, one thing he can trust with his mildly manic brother is the fact he does his best to take care of him.

Back in the car, he takes stock of his body noticing that he actually feels a lot better than he has in months. Maybe he should have done this sooner but it is not something he would have thought of on his own. Nor is it something he would have done for himself. Truthfully, he is sure he will be embarrassed later over how easily he accepted it, but he is due to give birth any day now, a little pampering is allowed. Hopefully he will not go into labor tonight because he had been considering his plans for his mate for the last three weeks. Of course his plans have been derailed because of his mates and brother’s plans, but that is not the point!

Well they should be wherever they are going here soon, he will discover their plans then.

When the car pulls up in front of his café, he is very surprised.

“I don’t understand?” he mutters glancing at his brother in confusion.

“It’s easy Johnny-boy.” His brother answers in that tone he uses when he feels like he shouldn’t have to explain before it starts to get a hint of excitement in it, “That was your stag party, now it’s time for your wedding. You once said you wished he would do both, well after the house warming party he approached me about the concept, you had offhandedly said yes once when asked if you wanted to be married, so we planned it out and set everything up. This way, your bonding anniversary and your wedding anniversary will always be the same.”

“But I don’t have a ring for him!” he exclaims, not wanting to get out of the car because he is not ready.

Snorting, the genius pulls something out of a pocket and hands it over, “Please, when you first expressed your desire to have a wedding we discussed it remember. I had you design how you would want a ring made. Well here it is. I might not like your alpha all that much, but he is trying to take care of you and make you happy, so I will deal with him accordingly. If you want we can call the whole thing off, but I thought you might want it.”

He is not sure if he wants to beam or cry, and he hates the fact his hormones are threatening to make him do both. Instead he throws his arms around his brother in a hug, pressing his nose against his throat and calming himself down as best as he can. “Thank you Jim.”

“Anything for you John, anything at all. You should know that.” The older man replies, awkwardly hugging him back around the fact his is rather large and it is hard to do hugs currently.

“Are you two ready? They are waiting for us,” Sebastian states as he opens the door and leans in to look at them.

Awkwardly sitting upright, he nods and wipes at his face, “I am, let’s do this.”


	2. Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr about my stories: [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thank you for any form of communication, I love it and it keeps me writing!

James’ POV  
He was nervous. Very nervous. He hadn’t even been this nervous when he asked his John to be his mate and if he could bond with him. According to pretty much every person his mate is close to, he would love to get married. His brother-in-law says the reason his mate will not ask is he is afraid he will leave again, or see asking to get married as if he is saying the bond is not enough. That is his fault for spending so much time away that his love developed AOS. It is his hope that this will help set his mate at peace. While there have been a lot of improvements between them, there is still a lot of room for them to continue improving.

Taking a deep breath, he paces around the café, wanting to do something useful but being shooed away but his mate’s staff and the beta women who had given his mate the café.

“James Mathew Sholto, sit down and stop bugging the staff. They are doing their jobs, now relax, you are going to make this place smell bad. Do you want to worry your pregnant mate when he gets here because the scent is not an easy one?” his mum demands from her seat.

It had been several years since his parents had last come to the city, but they had come for his wedding to his mate. His parents had never married, being perfectly happy with being bonded only but understood that some liked the wedding to. Currently they were sitting with the Lestrade and Holmes parents, all of them quietly talking to each other while watching the staff get things ready. Sherlock is fluttering around as well, making sure that everything is as it is supposed to be, while Greg and Mycroft are standing over by where the register is currently hidden under a decorative sheet. The younger Lestrades are everywhere, happily waiting for his mate to show up. There are also several of his soldiers in attendance, all of which have congratulated him before taking a seat. The café was packed with people, the vast majority family since the Lestrade’s had adopted John in the years before he met him.

Sighing, he sinks into a chair and stares at the door. What if John decides he doesn’t want to do this?

“You need to stop fretting. He stopped the four charmers from making you disappear, he wouldn’t have done that if he didn’t want to be with you,” Greg states as he settles into the spot next to him, handing him a hot tea.  “Besides, once he gets passed the shock that you worked with his brother, he’ll be thrilled and excited. The two of you are a great match even if the two of you have had some rough times.”

He nods, accepting that explanation and not asking how the four would have made him vanish. Between Mycroft and Jim, he is quite certain that they could do so easily, that’s before adding Sebastian and Sherlock to the mix. Together those four could be very dangerous. Of the five who took care of his mate while he was gone, only Greg is anything like a friend to him. The other four either dislike him or are indifferent to him. Mostly he is alright with that, but this is one of those times he does not want to be outnumbered by folks who dislike him.

“Really though, what was John’s reaction when you talked to him about eventually getting married?”  The younger alpha prompts him.

“He was excited about it,” he replies, “Really liked the idea, but got really quiet only moments after we discussed it. I let it drop because I wanted him to be happy again and didn’t understand what I had done wrong.”

Sighing and shaking his head, the detective inspector, grumbles, “I swear to god the six of you all need lessons in good communication.” Staring directly at him, Greg states clearly, “He’ll be here. He’ll be happy and excited and overwhelmed. He’ll worry that you are only doing this because you feel you must and not because you want to, and be overjoyed when he realizes it’s your choice. The two of you are going to spend the rest of your lives together, taking care of each other and the twins, that was already a forgone fact when you bonded and when you felt the AOS drawing you back. If you two weren’t a match, he never would have felt the AOS and you never would have felt compelled to return to him. No take a deep breath and go stand in your spot, because I just heard that annoying blonde’s voice, which means they’re here and it’s time.”

Solemnly, he nods once, rising to his feet. “Thank you Greg,” he earnestly but quietly tells the other alpha, “For everything.”

Smiling at him warmly, he is shooed to his place the detective inspector. As he takes his place, he straightens his uniform, before checking his pocket for the ring. It is a simple band of platinum with a dark red coral flanked by two orange-red carnelians. On the inside of it is the inscription - _My mate, my love, my life_ \- JS.

When the door swings open and the tall blonde alpha steps up, he straightens the rest of the way, turning to face Mycroft as he waits. He had considered going with the American concept of facing the approaching bride or omega, but decided against it, sticking with the more traditional method of waiting to be surprised and facing away. Gentle violin music fills the air and the scent of his mate’s pleasure and happiness fills the air, growing stronger as the younger man approaches.

The moment he feels his mate step beside him, he tilts his head slightly, smiling at his love. 

John smiles back at him before turning his head towards the auburn-haired omega standing before them.

“We have gathered here today to witness the marriage of John Hamish Watson to James Mathew Sholto.” Mycroft states clearly before looking at him with an arched eyebrow.

Clearing his throat, he turns towards his mate, “My dearest John, I consider it an honour and a privilege to be the one you have chosen as your life's mate. I promise to be a true and faithful husband, to love you respect you and be honest with you always.” He pauses to take a breath, slightly nervous but determined, “I promise to be supportive of your goals and as you grow intellectually and emotionally, I will be by your side rooting for you all the way. Never be afraid to confide in me.” He reaches out to catch his mate’s hand and squeeze it gently, “I promise to be a good listener and a safe confidant. You are always welcome in my innermost world, and I promise to share my goals and ideas with you. As we grow together throughout our marriage, there are no limitations on the possibilities of your relationship and I hope we never realize just how high our high can be. I believe in you, John, and I promise I will be there for you always.”

His mate’s eyes are swarming with tears but his scent says that they are joyous not sad.

It takes the younger man a few moments and swallowing a few times before he speaks. “James,” his mate’s voice nearly breaks before he continues to speak, “Whatever lies ahead, good or bad, we will face together as we have everything that has happened so far. Distance may test us for a time, and time may tire us. But if we look to each other first and always, we will forever see a friend and partner. James, look to me for all the days to come in all things; today I take my place as your husband.”

Awed silence fills the air as his mate speaks and continues after he stops.

They share a look of warmth and joy as both absorb the other’s words.

Finally, Mycroft breaks the silence, “John Hamish Watson, do you take James Mathew Sholto as your legally wed spouse?"

“I do,” his mate announces firmly.

“James Mathew Sholto, do you take John Hamish Watson as your legally wed spouse?”

“I do,” he answers decisively.

“Exchange rings,” the auburn-haired omega orders them.

A rough chuckle escapes his lips, he is pretty certain that is not how it normally goes but he fishes the ring from his pocket and carefully slides it on his mate’s hand, happy to see he got the coloring right.

John almost smirks at him in response before patting his pockets for a moment and immerging with a ring as well. Since they had not told his omega of the plan, he is curious where the ring is from, but figures he can ask afterwards. Instead he glances at it, liking the way the platinum gleams and the simple way the opal and pearl are snuggled down between the loops of the infinity symbol etched into the metal. The band itself is flat so he does not have to worry about it getting caught on anything.

“The grooms may now kiss,” Mycroft announces.

A bit hesitantly because he has never been a big fan of public touching, he steps closer to his mate and cups his face between his palms, leaning in to gently press their lips together.

“By the powers of state I announce John Hamish Sholto and James Mathew Sholto legally married.” The politician declares.

They turn to face everyone, their hands tightly clasped but he doesn’t notice anything about them, after all he has his mate, and his mate is happy, everything else is immaterial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> James' vows were pretty much copied from [Life's Mate ](http://www.myweddingvows.com/personalized-wedding-vows/life-s-mate)  
> John's vows were adapted from [Good or Bad](http://www.myweddingvows.com/non-traditional-wedding-vows/good-or-bad)
> 
> While I spent four hours playing on Google trying to discover if there was any sort of primary words for the official, everything I discovered was religious and their wedding is not, so I apologize if it is a bit too American, anyways, have a great one!


	3. Reception - James

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr about my stories: [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thank you for any form of communication, I love it and it keeps me writing!
> 
> So this was going to be one chapter but it got really long during the writing process and I divided it into two parts. This would have been up two days ago but every time that I thought it was done, it kept growing. Enjoy!

James’s POV  
When they were done with the wedding, he leads his rather pregnant mate out of the café and to the waiting car that had been arranged with Jim. A few minutes later they are on their way to a warehouse near the omega house where his mate had taken lessons and still taught other omegas along with gave them care. Originally he had considered getting a reception hall until it was pointed out to him by Greg that would want to share his day with the omegas he had helped and still did. Most of them would feel uncomfortable in a place like that, so he had mentioned his plans to the headmistress in charge , only to be shocked when she got back in touch with him the next day to tell him the omegas wanted to throw the reception if they could. Of course he had agreed and they had chosen the spot to do it, all they needed was the date.

“Where we going?” his mate and husband inquires with a smile.

“The reception, Jim and Greg are directing everyone still at the café how to get there.” He replies sitting close to his love in the backseat and happy he is not the one driving.

His mate nods, resting his head on his shoulder, “Thank you James.”

Wrapping his arm around the smaller man, he kisses the top of his head gently, “Thank you John, for keeping me and wanting to marry me. It means a great deal to me.”

He can smell rather than see his mate’s pleasure at that as he presses just a little bit closer. “We’re in the district closest to where I went to school at the omega house.”

“Yes, I told the headmistress about the fact I hoped you would marry me, she told the students and omegas they wanted to hold the reception. I didn’t argue.” He explains, hoping he has chosen correctly.

Chuckling, his mate shakes his head a little, “She’s not called a headmistress, she’s called a director,” the younger man states, his tone amused.

Before he needs to say anything else, they pull up in front of a well maintained warehouse like building. Hanging over the front door is a large handmade banner that reads ‘Congradulations’ with the picture of a cake and two rings together on it. Part of him cringes at the misspelling, but he appreciates the gesture. Helping his mate out of the car, they walk into the warehouse to see it has been transformed into a dining hall. Tables and chairs have been carefully placed in rows so that folks can maneuver around them. There is an entire row of tables full of nothing but food and drinks. At the back of the warehouse a small dais has been set up with a long table with seven seats. It takes him a minute to figure out exactly who the seats are for though he is guessing the very comfy looking one in the middle is for his mate. Balloons and other decorations cover the walls and hang from the rafters. Each table has a vase full of different types of flowers but they are all ones he knows his mate likes.

“My brothers must have provided or paid for the food,” his mate murmurs as they walk across the room, many of the people waving and saying hi but not stopping them.

One of the older appearing women, beta he realizes as she gets closer, tells them, “Sit down, sit down, everyone wants to say hi but they’re not going to until you are sitting down. None of them want to tire you out any more than need be.”

“Alright Stella,” his mate responds with another chuckles, “I’m making my way to the chair, see?”

A small boy, no older than fourteen comes rushing over, excited as puppy, “John! John! Hi John, you look tired, what do you want to drink? We have all sorts of things! Missy even made her punch, you know the one with all the different types of fruit juices! John, oh we should have got you a rolling chair! John, is this your mate? He’s awful tall.”

“Calm down Dillon, go get a couple of cups of punch for them and meet at the table,” Stella orders the young boy, who bobs his head and bolts across the room.

“Did I ever have that much energy?” his mate inquires as they get closer to the table.

“Only when getting away from alphas,” someone else remarks, “You had no problem with bolting then.”

“I’m shocked you’re here Tammy,” John remarks as he looks over, “James, this is Tammy, she was in my first class when I first moved in with Greg and started taking lessons again.”

Remembering the time John told him not to reach for any of the omegas unless they initiated it, he nods towards the older woman with a smile, “It’s good to meet friends of John.”

Snorting, the dark-eyed omega looks him over slowly before offering a hand, “I’m happy to see he didn’t end up with an asshole, though we were not sure for a while there.”

He can feel the light flush covering his face, it is pretty easy for him to guess what she is talking about but he nods slowly.

They round the table, and he helps his mate to sit down in the large fluffy armchair someone had placed at the center. His mate sighs in relief as he sinks into the chair.

“Thank you love,” his blonde omega murmurs, smiling at him warmly.

There are more people here than he really appreciates but he spent years in the military, he can deal with one night of too many people, particularly since his love seems to be happy with it. A few moments later a queue is made and various people of all three sub-genders file by to say hello. He knows he should sit, but feels like he should be standing, so he positions himself to the left and a little behind his mate, watching in interest as each person comes up to wish them well, congratulations, or any other number of things.

While John is talking with an omega-beta pair that have a small baby with them, he slips his ring off to study it, finding it is beautifully made, and that there is an inscription in the inside across from infinity symbol. – _My mate and love, love always JHS_ – . It is so very similar to his inscription to John and yet it is different enough to make him feel so very warm inside.

“Is he always so quiet?” an excited omega with a leery scent inquires, causing him to slip his ring back on and look up. It is a young man with obsidian eyes and almost darker hair, he would swear this man was related to Jim if not for the lack of familial or familiar scent from him.

“Oh yes,” his mate answers with a nod, “It’s alright, he is very affectionate though.”

Nodding back, the other omega remarks, “That’s good. There is going to be a group of soldiers here in a bit. It was Eddy’s idea, track down those who served with your mate and are still on friendly terms with him, was it a right one?”

He can feel the pleasure pouring off his mate as he nods again, “Yep, and I have met almost all of them, they’ll be respectful.”

Relief enters the other omega’s scent as he nods at this, “That’s good, they have their own table,” he motions to one of the tables, “Though you know we don’t really enforce that sort of thing. The rest of your family is coming too, the ladies made your wedding cake, well I am going to get moving so that the others can say hi too before more people arrive, you take care,” the omega waves at them before walking off, not giving John a chance to respond.

He zones out again as more come through to say hello, most of them barely acknowledging him, but excitedly speaking with his mate. While he understands that most have not had good experiences with alphas, it still makes him curious. When the line finally vanishes and before the rest of the family gets there, he settles into the chair to the left, leaning over to press his lips lightly to his mate’s cheek.

“You alright?” his mate inquires, searching his expression with his eyes.

“Yes, of course,” he reassures his love, trying to smile warmly but pretty sure he is failing, “I just hadn’t realized how many people would be here or how many you have helped over the years.”

Looking around, John replies, “This is only a fifth of the people I have worked with over the years between the four shelters, the café, and the teaching program.”

“We should discuss it sometime,” he suggests, wanting to know more about the programs his mate has helped with. He knew of the two omega shelters and one alpha shelter, but hadn’t realized there were other ones too.

“Okay,” the blonde answers before turning to beam at the five approaching.

“I’m sitting next to John!” Sherlock declares, scowling at the other four as he picks up his pace to get the seat on the other side of his mate.

A small part of him dislikes having an un-bonded alpha so close but he presses it down, watching as his mate smiles at him and hugs him tightly.

“Behave Sherlock.” His mate chastises the younger alpha.

Pouting, the dark-haired genius nods, “If you insist John.”  


“I do, thank you, the twins are playing bongos on my stomach, and will need to use the bathroom more than I really want during this reception, so you will behave or the next time you want to do an experiment involving body parts I will make sure that Molly doesn’t give you any.” The blonde-haired omega informs the younger man sternly. “Do you understand?”

A worried look fills those stormy-gray eyes as Sherlock nods, “Yes John. Speaking of Molly, she is going to be here with her new boyfriend as well.”

“That’s good, now can we get this show on the road before I have to use the loo?”

He watches as the dark-haired alpha stands, barking out, “Find a seat!”

Much to his amazement, everyone does so, and the tables quickly fill up, some having more that they were originally planned for according to the chairs placed on angles that are mismatched from the rest of them.

“We’re here today because my best friend and the one man who manages to make me listen even when I don’t want to — not to mention my brother and his, decided to marry his mate. Now for all of you who have persistently and incorrectly thought we would make a good couple, take a good long look at the pair of them,” the black-haired alpha pauses, hand motioning towards them, “they are the couple, not me with him.” A quick shudder goes through Sherlock’s body, “I have no interest in having an omega, or a beta or alpha for that matter. Most of you are alive and in good health because he has an interest in caring, I just happen to be one of those he cares for. These two are a great match, and while strangling the Major has been on the agenda previously by most of us, he is an excellent mate for our John. With that said, let’s enjoy the food and celebrate the fact John got what he has wanted for years even though he never actually asked for it, and helped the rest of us at one point or another get what we needed or wanted.”

He can see the different reactions in the crowd, the soldiers seem a bit unsure, almost all of the people he identified as someone John helped look like they either want to agree or argue, and everyone else is just shaking their heads at the dark-haired alpha. Beside him, his mate groans, trying to suppress an exasperated chuckle from the sounds of it.

Before he has a chance to say anything or offer to get his mate something to eat, a pair of omega children, no older than ten come running up. It startles him the fact he can smell their second gender when they haven’t even presented yet.

His mate must notice his confusion because John leans over and murmurs, “Kevin and Willis are the children of a pair of omega’s. There are very strong odds that they will both present omega in the near future.”

“Male-female?” he inquires quietly, not sure if two female omegas or two male omegas could have children.

“Male-male, and those two got each other pregnant during shared heat, had very trying pregnancies, and gave birth to the boys just days apart.” His love shakes his head, “I was on call with them for the last three months of their pregnancies, Mycroft or Greg were dragged with me because the other three would not let me near their home otherwise.”

“Unca Jawn!” the two exclaimed as they come to a dead stop before them, “Daddy and Papa wanna know what you want to eat!” they chorus together and he has a feeling they do that a lot. “We brought payper and pen to write it down!”

“Well pass them here, we both know you two like to giggle at my writing,” his mate replies with a smile.

The one on the left presents a pen while the one on the right presents a small notepad.

“Hi unca Greg, unca Mycoft, unca Shurlock, unca Jim, and unca ‘Bas,” the two boys chant looking at each in turn before they look at him, “If you’re his mate, does that make you our unca too?”

He blinks for a minute before slowly nodding, hoping that is the right response. He has not actually dealt with children much and he is about to have a pair of them. Any day now. Why isn’t he at home getting the flat ready? There is a lot that still needs to be done! The entire flat needs scrubbed, the nursery needs to be dusted, the bedroom prepped with all the stuff needed for the nesting.

“James,” his mate’s voice breaks through the thoughts running rapidly through his head, “Breathe. We have a trio of geniuses with minions we can put to work if we need to.”

“Notice he doesn’t mention _his_ minions?” Greg states in amusement as he leans forward a bit.

A low chuckle escapes his lips as he nods, apparently his John has minions, though he never would have guessed it.

“I don’t have minions!” John exclaims in annoyance, the annoyance being ruined by his small smirk-smile.

“So that expression is a family trait,” Mycroft remarks with his own smirk.

“Please, you two have mastered the smirking-smile,” his mate retorts playfully, before getting serious as the two boys with two men come back. “Hi Gerald, Darren, Willis and Kevin, this is my mate James, James this is Gerald and Darren and their sons Willis and Kevin.” His husband tells him happily, motioning to each in turn. John seems pleased when he says the word mate which brings a warm glow to his chest.

“We were shocked when he declared he had an alpha mate, but we haven’t seen him as happy as he has been in the last few months ever. Thank you for coming back to him and making our doctor and favorite café owner a happy person.” The one that John has specified as Gerald states before the two adults set plates down in front of them.

He is mildly shocked to see it is some of his favorites and goes to thank them just to be cut off by the other one speaking.

“However, if you ever make John that sad again, there is an entire line-up of people who will make you pay.”

“Darren! Shush, I’m sure that John’s dark-haired alphas made that point. It’s a wedding reception, be nice!” Gerald snaps at his mate, elbowing him in the ribs, “We really are happy for the two of you, and congratulations on the upcoming birth.”

“If you ever need help John, we’ve both been there, feel free to ask.”

“Can you two shoo so we can have some intelligent conversation?” Jim snaps from where he is sitting beside him. How did he end up with his brother-in-law beside him?

Both omegas flash the dark-haired genius a smile before leading their offspring away.

“If you haven’t figured out that there is a mixture of views on you, then you are being very slow,” his brother-in-law states as he glances about the room. “’Bastian, get us some food please.” The way he says it makes it more of an order rather than a request.

The strawberry-blonde alpha nods and stands up, heading directly to the table where he seems to be swarmed by a small group of people. Some offering food and making suggestion from what he can tell.

“Thank you,” John murmurs, leaning towards him so their bodies are touch shoulder to shoulder despite the chairs, “I forgot how frustrated some of them got about me not feeling good for a while there.”

He nods, scooting his chair closer so there is less of a lean on his mate, “It’s alright, I probably deserve worse, though,” he smiles playfully at the blonde omega, “Some would say having Jim and Sherlock as brother-in-laws counts as worse.”

A deep throated chuckle escapes his love while both dark-haired alphas just smirk at him when he glances in their direction.

When Sebastian comes back, he is trailed by four other people, three of which he realizes are omegas, each of which presents plates to John and Mycroft, so the two omegas sitting at the table have a variety of food before them, the single beta gives Greg a plate, beaming the entire time. Each bids them congratulations on both the wedding and the upcoming birth. The beta man even offers to watch the pups after they are born if they need some private time which Sherlock and Jim both quickly refuse without giving him a chance to say anything.

“Geez you two, stop that,” John grumbles affectionately, “They’re not going to harm the pups.”

“Doesn’t matter, my minions are better if you need pup-sitters,” Jim retorts.

Dramatically Sherlock counters, “Please, we all know you would not leave them with a minion unless someone needed to die, you’re too fond of our John and would take care of them yourself.”

“Knock it off you two and eat,” Greg orders as he grabs a fork, “They were nice enough to bring food to us, now get to it.”

He is quite certain that Sherlock is going to say something when his mate softly orders, “Stop Sherlock, eat your dinner.”

“But—“

“Now.”

“Fine tch.”

Glancing over at the detective inspector he inquires, “Is it always like this?”

“Actually they are behaving right now, both Jim and Sherlock can be a lot worse at times, particularly if they are _bored._ ” His friend puts so much emphasis on the word bored he is sure it is a warning of some sort.

John giggles before tugging on his arm lightly and motioning to the door he had noticed on the right. Even though the younger man doesn’t say he needs the loo, he understands exactly what the tug meant, and stands up. Carefully he helps his mate up, escorting him to the restroom, and offering to wait for him which the younger man accepts with a smile. He waits in parade rest until he hears his mate call him into the bathroom. Quietly, he slips in and helps the smaller man up, since his balance is not the best due to his massive stomach.

After John washes his hands the omega suggest, “Why don’t we walk over to the table and see what’s all on it? Then we can sit down and finish the food we already got.”

He nods, offering an arm, and gently guiding his mate through the building to the food layout. As soon as they are near it, the small group running it, give the impression of swarming them but actually stay a comfortable distance back. Each offer him a taste of something and he suggests they put it on a plate because he already has some he needs to finish first. He is amused at how quickly the group does so, particularly since they are all omegas.

“John?” the oldest looking one hesitantly asks.

Turning to fact the woman, he smiles at her, “Yes, Poppy?”

“Are you still going to help with houses?” she seems rather timid and he wonders what her positioning within the houses is.

Smiling, his mate nods answering, “Of course! It will probably be a few months, I want to make sure I bond with my pups and heal after the birth, but I don’t plan to stop helping with the houses, I might even bring them along when they are a little bigger. Have you met my mate James yet?” he inquires with a warm smile. “James, this is Poppy, she runs the FuturePromise omega house, since she took over, she has managed to purchase both buildings on either side and expand it. While it does not yet offer classes, she does have a shuttle program with DreamSeeker where her charges can go to complete their education if they do not want to go to private schools.”

He is impressed. This timid woman is doing a rather difficult task, and not one he would want. While he had seen plenty of soldiers rise up against extreme odds, his interactions with non-soldiers is fairly limited but it makes him even more impressed.

Trying for a gentle smile, he softly comments, “That is impressive, a difficult task and you seem to have excelled.” He does not reach for her or try to touch her, allowing her to decide whether it is safe or not to do so.

She studies him with a confused look before tentatively smiling back, “I had lots of help from Elsa, Stella, and John.”

He nods, “I remember meeting Elsa and thinking she was an impressive woman, Stella is very determined as well.”

Her expression becomes a bit more determined as she nods before moving off to help someone who had just come up to the buffet.

“Thank you,” his mate murmurs as they start to move back to the table.

“For what?” he inquires with a tilt of his head.

“Making her feel better, she’s worried you are going to stop me from helping at the houses, and I am the only doctor that they have on call for the four of them.” John answers as they get closer to the table.

“Four of them? Three are omega houses that I know you work at, what’s the fourth?” he inquires curiously.

Blushing, his mate mutters, “NewHope, its actually an alpha house. I haven’t been there much since I started showing signs of AOS because all the alphas were put on edge wanting to comfort me and not always understanding that fact. So it led to some awkward situations.”

“He says awkward situations, what he means is, it lead to the guards that we insisted on being with him having to face plant them into walls and floors.” Jim snarks, turning to look at them, “Nearly got one of them killed because the idiot didn’t stay down and the other guard did more than just face planted him.”

Ducking his head, his mate nods and blushes hotter, “It was then I stopped going to the house to help out regularly. You came home and I started visiting occasionally, but it is still not as much as before.”

It takes him a moment to process exactly what the brothers are saying, and a moment later to clear the frown from his face and nod. The alpha shelter where the two guards were with them at all times, in the months he had been home they had only been there three times. All three times were in response to a phone call.

“I’ve offered to hire a doctor for them, but the patrons of the houses don’t trust most doctors, or anyone for that matter.” Jim remarks as he sits back.

Just as they sit back down a bulky man with thinning hair approaches the table, “Hullo John. The alphas at NewHope wanted me to give you these,” he holds out a box with a card on top of it. “I was going to wait until a bit later, but I just got called back due to an emergency.”

He accepts the box and passes it to his mate who is looking at the bulky alpha in concern.

“Is everything alright?” His love inquires as he opens the box.

Shrugging, the bulky man answers, “It’s a new arrival. You know how poorly those can go sometimes. I am hopin’ it’s nothin’ too major.”

“Jim,” his mate starts and then pauses, a slow smile spreading across his face as he looks at what is in the box, “Never mind, where is the L pair?”

“’Bastian, go fetch them, I saw them over in the far corner.” His brother-in-law orders his partner.

If he did not know that the two of them were also lovers he would think they are nothing more than boss and employee if a bit closer than normal.

The sniper nods, standing and leaving the table.

“Look at this James,” his mate murmurs as he passes the box, inside of it is a collection of little handmade figurines, toys, and baby items. While he is looking at the various items, all ranging in complexity and skill, his mate is opening the card and smiling at it softly. When he passes the card, his lover looks over at the bulky alpha stating, “Eddy, please thank them for us, and I will make it a point to call arrange a visit time after the twins are born.”

Smiling at him, the bulky alpha replies, “Will do John, will do. I should be goin’ now.”

“Hold one moment,” his mate responds, turning to face a pair of females who had come to the table with Sebastian, “Linda, Lynda can you go to NewHope with Eddy to make sure everything is alright? Sometimes it helps having a bonded omega around to calm down new alphas seeking a parental figure.”

That statement allows it to click why John would go somewhere where he is terrified to be, his mate helps the new alphas because he can provide something they need. Yes he wants to help, but he also knows John has a very strong distrust of alphas, and it had not made sense why he would help so much. His mate was definitely amazing. Instead of just hovering when he goes with him, perhaps he should see if there is anything he can do to help too.

He spots one of the soldiers stand up and say something to Eddy, before nodding once and striding over to the table. Falling into parade rest, the young alpha waits for him to acknowledge him, though there is something urgent in his manner.

“Ives right?” John inquires with a smile, “You used to have a slingshot and be an excellent aim.”

Flushing, the alpha nods once, “Yes sir, I came to wish both of you congratulations on your marriage and new pup.”

Beaming, John replies, “Thank you! I’d say lets catch up but you were just talking with Eddy so I am guessing you plan to go help out?”

A single sharp nod is the alpha soldier’s response.

“Good luck, if you want, get my email from Eddy and we can get back in touch a bit more regularly.” His mate offers with a wide smile.

The younger man nods again, salutes him, turns on the ball of his feet and takes off.

“He was one of mine, though it’s been three years since I last saw him. He was injured during a caravan. His vehicle hit a landmine and exploded, three dead, two critically injured.” He quietly states as he watches the young man walk away.

“He was one of the first through NewHope, that the alpha shelter’s name, and one of the few who still tried to help others in it even after he got out. The omegas I work with try to pass along the help to other omegas, but the alphas don’t, I don’t know why, but that is the way it works. I don’t work with a beta house because those get the most support even though they are statistically the ones who need the least amount of assistance.” John comments just as quietly.

Comfortable silence settles between them as they eat their food, their chairs pressed close together so their shoulders brush when they move. All around them people are chattering away with and at each other. Some are loud, some are quiet, there are some speaking in quick bursts, while others are speaking slow and steady. Almost all of the non-soldiers are watching him or at least occasionally looking over at him, the only ones he does not feel awkward about it with are the elder Lestrades who he knows are keeping an eye on everyone at the head table. The soldiers are keeping an eye on pretty close to everyone, but particularly the small group of omegas nearest the food buffet.

When his mate finishes his drink long before his food, he offers to get another, inquiring, “What would you like to drink?”

“Missy’s punch please,” the younger man answers with a smile at him.

He nods, gently pressing his nose to his cheek for a moment before standing and heading over to the table to get the punch. When he notes there are three different types, he directs a question to the group of four helping people find what they are looking for, “Excuse me, John has requested Missy’s punch, which would that be?”

A rather skinny looking girl with large eyes that he can remember seeing previously points at the one on the end.

“Thank you miss,” he states lightly, moving to get the fruit punch.

“Missy,” she corrects in a firm tone.

He smiles at her, “Thank you Missy,” tilting his head a little he inquires, “You work for John making drinks correct?”

She nods once solemnly, eyes never leaving his face.

A small part of himself is self-conscious of the scars on it, but another part says it is the fact he is an alpha that makes him untrustworthy. Getting a cup of the punch, along with a second one for himself, he thanks the four for their assistance before withdrawing to return to the table.

As he is walking to the table a scrawny man with dancing eyes falls in line beside him announcing, “They like you.”

Tilting his head, he arches one eyebrow at the man he identifies as an omega.

“The omegas, they like you.” His companion states, “It is very surprising actually.”

Curious, he tilts his head and waits for him to explain if there is more.

Instead the rest of the walk to the table is quiet. When they get to the table, he hands his mate the punch who takes a sip before sliding into his spot.

“Hello John,” the omega remarks, “You’re looking good. I am supposed to tell you that Letty made an apple pie for you to take home and have later. She’s sorry she couldn’t come but she had to work today.”

“Okay Jeff,” John responds with a smile, “I’ll make sure to get it before we go or you go. Have you formally met James before? I think you were unavailable the two times that he came to HopeScape. James, this is Jeff, he runs HopeScape, the omega house over by the shops.”

“Hello Jeff,” he greets the slender man.

The omega smiles at him briefly before directing his next comment to John, “I am going to go rejoin the rest of our group over there,” he motions to the furthest table where a set of mixed males and females are seated. “The other’s will probably come say hi in a bit, or not, depending on how busy things are looking.” The omega turns his attention to him, “Make sure he relaxes, he over does it far too often.”

He nods solemnly, “Always.”

Nodding, the omega turns and trots off.

John smiles at him warmly, leaning his head against his shoulder and watching the people in quiet. One of the omegas from the food table appears just as they finish their plates with a tray. She gives John, Mycroft, and him plates of food before grabbing the empty plates and taking them away.

“I say we borrow John’s minions next time we need a party or celebration planned,” Mycroft suggests lightly, his tone amused and mischievous.

“I don’t have minions,” his mate objects with a shake of his head. “Though they do put meals together nicely on limited resources.”

The rest of the meal goes nicely. They visit with each other and the others at the table. Twice the omega that had brought them their second plate comes to check on them before they are done. While the food is being packed away, his mate asks him for a hand up in order to use the loo again. When they get back, Sherlock is standing with his violin and things seem to have been changed around, though he is curious how they did it so quickly without his really noticing. They were not away from the table that long were they?

He ends up slow dancing once with John before the two of them sit down and his mate merely watches everyone with a smile. Now that they are no longer eating, more people come to visit with them including several of the other omegas he had not previously met and several of the alphas and betas he used to be under his command. While he does not catch all of their names, he is politely to them.

John gets a rather speculative look in his eyes when he spots Anthony, and has Sebastian fetch an omega named Elliot who is with the group from FuturePromise. He can almost see the sparks between them as the soldier and student come closer, though he also watches as the omega takes a step back.

Eventually John gets tired, so he calls everyone’s attention, bids them thanks and goodnight, before escorting his love to the waiting car and then home. It has been a good day.


	4. Reception - John

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr about my stories: [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thank you for any form of communication, I love it and it keeps me writing!
> 
> Well that's it for this portion of the story, I hope everyone enjoyed, have a great night folks!

John’s POV  
The wedding was a beautiful thing, simple and perfect, now they were on the way to the reception. He is curious why they are heading to the area where DreamSeeker is until his mate tells him the director of it was the one hosting the reception. A small smile plays across his lips at that, because he knows I means that the omegas he occasionally helps out will be t he ones doing everything and many of them had wanted a way to thank him. He never understood why they thought that they needed to thank him, particularly since he only narrowly ended up living in one of those shelters and omega houses himself, and only because he met an alpha who became his best friend and biggest supporter at the time.

When they arrive he has a hard time biting back a laugh, the building being used to host the reception is the warehouse that he had convinced Elsa to purchase for DreamSeeker when he was going through classes there as somewhere to convert into a gym and meeting hall. DreamSeeker is on the backside of the building not connected to, but close enough to run easily between the buildings.

The congratulations sign is misspelled but beautifully made otherwise, rather decorative with several different touches he recognizes from different younger students. That means that Linda and her class were involved, and possibly Lynda with some of her patients, and that is confirmed when they walk in and he sees all of the decorations.

Spotting the food, he grins, commenting, “My brothers must have provided or paid for the food.”

As they continue he says hi to everyone he knows, which happens to be pretty much everyone he sees. Most of them are omega either currently in the omega houses he occasionally helps as a doctor at or have gotten out of the houses. Some are the families and friends of those omegas. There are even a few of the alphas he has helped over the years here.

Beside him he can feel his mate getting a bit edgy, reminding him that the older man is not a fan of crowds anymore.

Stella is there a moment later, her bright eyes gleaming as they have a quick and quiet conversation. He has worked with the beta often enough that she understands exactly what his expression and quick flick of the eyes meant. “Sit down, sit down, everyone wants to say hi but they’re not going to until you are sitting down. None of them want to tire you out any more than need be.”

Smiling mischievously, he answers, “Alright Stella,” chuckling he continues, “I’m making my way to the chair, see?”

She smiles playfully in response, asking with the slightest tilt of her head if he is alright. He nods in response before inquiring how everything is going at DreamSeeker and with the people there. In return, she tells him all about how everything is going and how those who are not here are doing. They also discuss how his pregnancy is going and the affects it has been having on him.

They are almost to their seats when Dillion, a fourteen year old omega who had presented and ran away from an abusive home, came bounding over to them excitedly. He is babbling energetically, eyes only barely flickering over his mate as he speaks but never staying on him. He understands that like most omegas on the street, he has learned to be wary of alphas.

The director of DreamSeeker sends the excited boy off to fetch them drinks, smiling fondly after him.

“Did I ever have that much energy?” he inquires with a tilt of his head and a small smile.

Tammy, one of the ladies he had some of his earliest classes with appears at his side, her scent identifying her before he spotted her. “Only when getting away from alphas,” she remarks, “You had no problem with bolting then.”

Turning slightly to face her, his lips curve upwards, “I’m shocked you’re here Tammy. James,” he glances at his mates, “this is Tammy, she was in my first class when I first moved in with Greg and started taking lessons again.”

He is proud of his mate when the blonde alpha merely nods and smiles at her rather than reaching for her. Quietly, his alpha states, “It’s good to meet friends of John.”

She studies his mate for a moment before thrusting her hand out, a very shocking thing since she dislikes alphas even more than he used to. “I’m happy to see he didn’t end up with an asshole, though we were not sure for a while there.”

His nose catches the scent of his mate’s embarrassment and he presses against him just a little closer.

Tammy smiles once more at them, nodding before going to help at the food table before going to check with some of the others that are doing random things around the building.

Again he smiles as he glances around, allowing his mate to guide him to his seat, a large fluffy armchair. Actually it is the only armchair he can see in the room, though the fold-up chairs seem to be mostly the padded types except for a set against the wall and not out right now. Those are probably extras, making him wonder exactly how many people did the Stella and the others decide to invite to the reception. Hopefully not too many, he does not want his mate overwhelmed and he is a bit of a homebody since returning. Slowly, he is adapting to being around folks more once more, but there are still those who dislike his mate and try to cause problems.

As soon as he is in his seat, he sighs in relief because his swollen feet are happy he is off of them. Tilting his head to glance at his mate and smiling warmly, he softly comments, “Thank you love.”

James nods in response, taking a standing position behind him and to the left.

Internally shaking his head, he just smiles to himself before the various people in the building cycle through in order to say hello. While he does not get to spend a lot of time talking to each, he does get to do quick catch ups with each of them and makes a mental note to try and keep in better touch with the ones he does not see at the houses often. Through most of it his mate stays quiet, he is pretty sure that the older man’s thoughts are elsewhere though he seems to be studying his ring. He hopes that he likes it. Had he bought it instead, it would have been silver, but his brother never goes small, preferring to go with the best quality at all times.

James’ reaction to the brother Willis and Kevin is amusing. As is Gerald and Darren’s reaction to his mate. He can almost hear the thoughts going through his mate’s brain as he watches the twins. His alpha is considering all of the little things that still need to be done with the flat in order to make sure it is ready for their pups whenever the twins arrive. Quietly he reassures his love, before his brother and Sherlock cut in being completely themselves and better behaved then he expects.

He is happy to hear that Gerald and Darren are doing well, though if his sense of smell is not too far off they had just shared a heat without birth control, and are hoping for more little ones. Hopefully they can hold off six months so he will be available for any health concerns may occur since the midwife had a lot of difficulties with them. Wallis and Kevin are as excitable as always, both are very happy to be in school and both are passing with excellent grades.

Linda and Lynda are doing well. They have recently bought their own flat and are contemplating having their own pup, but have not made a decision on it yet. Linda has enlarged her class and expanded her programs so that there are more students. She has even started accepting students who still live on the streets, from the beta shelters, or the alpha houses. Most of the classes are actually held in the warehouse they are currently using as a reception hall since it can easily hold a lot of people and be aired out. Lynda uses her talents as a behavioral psychologist to help those who seek her assistance learn ways to deal with their fears and other concerns. It is not uncommon for Lynda to encourage her patients to join her mate’s art class in order to learn creative arts that can be relaxing or use art projects as a way to help them express themselves.

Jean, an omega who looks a great deal like his brother but is of no relation, manages to draw his mate’s attention for a few moments while they are talking. He enjoys catching up with the slender omega, particularly when he learns that he is starting a new job and is actually considering attempting dating now that he has found a suppressant that actually works for him. He is planning on passing as a gay beta as much as possible. It is something he wishes the younger omega the best of luck with, particularly since it is not something that he can do.

Helen comes up to visit briefly, barely acknowledging his mate but filling him in on everything that has been happening lately. According to scent, she has mated with Stacy, the alpha from NewHope that the shy omega had been being courted by for the last few years. She is also between three and four months pregnant according to scent. So he will check in with her in a few weeks to make sure she has a midwife and is seeing the proper doctors for any checkups that she might need. Helen has a few health concerns that need to be kept track off, all genetic issues but with proper care she will be able to carry her child to term without a lot of complications.

Noah and Peter, a beta male and omega male couple, came to wish them well and brought their precious baby Meshach with them. While they are not bonded, they have a strong relationship based on friendship and mutual affection rather than the hormones and pheromones that can affect an alpha-omega relationship. Noah has recently got a promotion at the bank he works in, so he can take care of his husband and son without having to worry so much, they have also moved to a new flat in a better part of the city. He is happy to see the once withdrawn omega blooming in his new life and family.

Sherlock eventually calls for dinner, something he is grateful for because he is hungry, and the visits stop for a bit. Instead he visits with his immediate family, all of whom are sitting at the head table with his mate and him. He is happy that Jim and Sherlock seem to be getting along today.

When he has to use the loo, his mate helps him up and walks with him. He finds it both amusing and endearing that the older man stands guard in front of the bathroom. It is only mildly embarrassing when he has to call his mate into the bathroom in order to get a hand up because he cannot get his balance enough to stand up. He will suggest to Stella about getting a safety bar or hand rail in the bathrooms, and possibly bring it up with Jim to make sure it is funded.

The rest of their meal goes smoothly when they get back to their seats.

Just before the wedding cake is brought out, Eddy approaches to give them a gift from the younger alphas who had felt uncomfortable coming because of how many omegas are here. When the heavy-set alpha tells him why he needs to leave, he has Sebastian find Linda and Lynda to see if they would go with the alpha to help out. If he wasn’t quite so pregnant he would go himself. Ives, one of the soldiers here for his mate and an alpha who had gone from living in that shelter to being in the military bids them hello as well before leaving with the other three to help out.

He should try and get back in touch with him a bit more often. After all, he really enjoys hearing how the various people are doing when they manage to get out of the system. Sadly not all of them are successful at staying out but he still lies to hear from them.

Autumn and Misty, along with two omegas from the café, bring the cake to the table, causing him to grin as he notices the very traditionalist of it and all the non-traditional parts too. It’s a beautiful cake. Not anything he would have made for himself, but still very appreciated because of all the efforts they must of have put into it.

Several long minutes pass with him catching up with the elderly beta sisters, both exclaiming excitedly over his massive belly and the fact he is having twins. James is polite when they speak directly to him, but he is moderately certain his mate is running on autopilot right now and not exactly aware of all the people. The sisters chuckle over this, but do not take offense.

“Poor boy stays away from people most the time since returning,” Misty remarks quietly, “This is probably a bit more than he expected.”

He nods, smiling at his old friend and teacher, “Yeah.”

“Well then, we will just have to stop at your flat for a visit later in the week,” Autumn announces with a smirk, “You have a good wedding night and make sure he spoils you rotten.”

He blushes as the sister’s wave and Autumn slowly pushes the wheelchair that Misty is now in away.

Three years prior the beta had been walking their dog when she mis-stepped and broke her leg in several different spots. Since then she had several surgeries to correct it, but was still wheelchair bound because it would not support her. Despite that, she was as cheerful and energetic as ever, particularly for someone who is nearing ninety years old.

A while later passes with them staying pressed together mostly silently as they watch the various people. After he uses the loo for a second time, they return to discover that close to all the tables have been moved off and out of the way. Sherlock plays his violin for them while a group of students from NewHope and DreamSeeker play their instruments in the background while he gets a chance to dance with his mate and husband. It is a simple slow dance, for which he is very thankful since he is not sure he has the balance for some of the dances his friend had taught him over the years

When they are done with the opening dance, they return to their seats though there is no longer a table in front of it.

His Lestrade family all come to visit with them for a little bit though he is surprised at how grown up Nickolas is and the fact that the young man is actually considering the three different alphas and the one beta who have all offered to court and date him. They spend several minutes discussing it, and the twenty year old tells him that none of them smell right, so even if he accepts the courting, he would prefer to find a match like his parents, grandparents, and uncle. Not just accept a match because he feels there is no other choice. Vicki had never settled down with any one particular partner though she had a couple of regular alpha and omega partners that she spends her heats with. At thirty-three years old she was considering having a pup of her own but not wanting to bond or marry. To achieve that goal she was thinking of finding a beta to share a few heats with or going through one of the programs that matches omegas and betas looking to have children with men who could potentially get them pregnant but do not wish to be a parent. She would have to pay for the service, but she hasn’t made up her mind yet. Mel and Thomas were considering trying for at least one more child, they had wanted to have more when Nickolas was a child but it had never worked. By time Nickolas was presenting, Mel had gone back on her birth control, having decided that she was probably never going to have a second child. Charles and Marge are happy to be here for them, and Charles congratulates James on showing how much he cares by being willing to marry him as well.

Once the Lestrades have wandered off to speak with Greg and Mycroft a small group of soldiers come over to greet them and wish them well. They are polite and quiet. All of them trying to keep their scents low key since there are so many omegas around that are skittish as is. He is happy to speak with each of them, making sure to learn their names and commit them to memory so he can try and get in touch with them in the future. Instincts tell him that his mate feels better speaking with those he understands easily, and soldiers definitely fall into that category.

When he catches Anthony’s scent, it reminds him of someone, and a speculative gaze enters his eyes.

Titling his head, he looks at his brother-in-law to quietly request, “’Bastian, go find Elliot from FuturePromise, he should be over that way,” he motions towards the area he had seen the FuturePromise omegas gathered at.

The sniper nods, standing and making his way through the crowd to find the omega he asked him to fetch.

He continues his conversation with the group of alphas, feeling surprisingly relaxed and understanding that it is the fact he is so close to his alpha that makes him feel that way. It is an enjoyable conversation and he enjoys hearing about his mate when he was their commander.

As soon as Elliot gets closer, he watches as Anthony turns towards him, eyes lighting up and a smile curving his lip. “Elly?” the alpha murmurs questioningly.

“Tony?” the omega gasps as he stares at the bulky alpha.

A huge smile splits the alphas face as he steps forward enfolds his arms around the smaller man.

Unfortunately the omega steps back, a bit nervous, and eyes the rest of the alphas so close.

Gently taking hold of the omega’s arm, Anthony guides him a few feet away, snagging a pair of chairs and allowing them to sit down to talk. The alpha looks like he wants to fetch something to drink, but doesn’t move from his spot beside Elliot.

He keeps one ear on the pair as he continues his conversation with the rest of them. Apparently they are brothers and trying to discover what happened to each other to lead to the separation.

Turning his attention back to the alphas, he continues his discussion with them until he has to use the loo and excuses himself. Like the other times he has needed to use the bathroom, his mate escorting him to it and helping him off the toilet when he is done again. Thankfully his mate doesn’t seem to mind. Afterwards they walk around for a bit before returning to their seats.

A flood of young omegas come over to visit next, the young of all three omega houses. They are all very excited to see him, and some are even excited to meet his mate, eyeing him for a moment before sniffing the air and deciding to hug him too. The expression on James’ face is rather priceless as the smallest of them nuzzles against his chest.

Unfortunately he gets tired and James bids everyone goodnight for him before leading him to the waiting black car. He has had such a lovely day between his brother and the wedding and the reception. Simply perfect. When he imagined getting married, a day like today was not what he expected but it was everything he could have hoped for.


End file.
